


A little bit

by zhongda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongda/pseuds/zhongda
Summary: Basically Minseok's struggles on how to know Jongdae's feelings and Jongdae's adventure on finding the perfect gift for Minseok.





	A little bit

**Author's Note:**

> Italics for thoughts / Song lyrics (A little bit by MYMP)

_I was kinda hesitant to tell you. Should I let you know?_

Minseok tapped the pen beside him waiting for some motivation to possess him. _‘Music shouldn’t have to be this hard.’_ He thought to himself. Their finals are fast approaching and they needed to submit their final composition as their last project. Unfortunately, he hasn’t even made decent lyrics and tune for him to submit. And he lacks inspiration on everything.

After long hours of thinking and hard work, he finished his final composition, quite satisfied with it. He smiled proudly to himself. _‘I should get going and find my Dae.’_ He smiled to himself thinking how exciting it will be to see Jongdae after long days of self-destruction with papers, assignments, projects and upcoming tests.

Hopping happily towards the gate of the university, his smile faltered seeing Jongdae with a boy clinging flirtily with his best friend. After days of not seeing Jongdae he just feel frustrated to see him happy with someone else.

“Hyung! Come here I need to tell you something.” Minseok walked over their direction wearing a frown on his face.

“Hyung meet Chanyeol! He’s my—” He didn’t get to finish what he’s saying because Minseok just walked pass by him.

“The heck? What’s with him?”

 

_I was never really like this before. Need I say more?_

 

Jongdae marched toward the fifth store today. He is currently finding a gift for Min for his birthday on Saturday. Unfortunately, he lacks ideas because he thinks Minseok already has it all. And he’s more unfortunate because he’s always unlucky during Friday and today is Friday.

 

On their first store, he decided to go to their favorite cafe to buy Minseok’s favorite pumpkin cake but it’s already sold out for a wedding. Who the hell will order pumpkin cakes for a wedding?

The next store is a jewelry store. Minseok practically hates accessories or at least some kind of that sort. So he didn’t think he can buy something to give Minseok in there.

The third one is a stationery store. Just how can he find a gift there when all he can see are school supplies?

The last one is a shop for musical instruments. Minseok loves music as well as playing the piano and guitar. He thought he can find Minseok his gift here so he strolled around. He found a cute, miniature, white-gold guitar with rainbow strings and he’s life is now getting better. Not when a kid hopped on his perfect gift and get it smashed before he can even get his hands touch it to pay for it on the counter. The shameless kid just ruined Jongdae’s gift for Minseok and he’s going to pay for that.  
He scolded the kid at the top of his lungs because he’s fucking annoyed. The kid, being a kid cried loudly getting the attention if other people as well as his kick-ass father whose size is the same as Undertaker. At the end, he paid for the gift for nothing.

He’s now in a candy and ice cream store with his cousin to at least ease his mind for his bad luck for the day. Remembering the dreadful day is tiresome so they decided to wine up a little. He regretted not buying a gift the past days. He’s being bombarded by projects and everything and he’s cursing his professors at the back of his mind. _‘Tomorrow is Min’s birthday. I didn’t even buy him something. I’m useless.’_

  
He sighed and get back on eating his melted ice cream. Too much for loving your best friend.

“Why are you even so bothered on buying him a gift?” His cousin questioned him and is throwing him weird stares.

 

_Or maybe I’m confused when you are near me. I don’t know what to do or I should be._

He too, doesn’t even know why he’s doing this for Minseok. He just wanted to make him happy every time because he cares a lot on his Hyung. Or maybe he cared a little bit too much?

“I saw him glaring at me when I clung at you this afternoon. You too are obvious.” He darted his eyes back to his cousin which is now wearing a playful smirk.

“Are you implying something? Minnie is my best friend. Of course I have to buy him something for tomorrow. T-that’s just normal. Right?” he asked to his cousin, or more than to himself. He himself is confused. Why would he waste so much time for this?

“Oh. You’re getting defensive really. If you’re gay then just tell me. You know I’m also one for Kyungsoo so no need to be embarrassed.” His cousin, Chanyeol laughed hysterically at him stuttering.

“I think that Minseok guy wouldn’t even bother what you give to him. Both of you—” He pointed at Jongdae while raising a brow contemplating whether to tell what he had observed lately. _‘This two are already acting like a couple but they still didn’t know.'_  He thought.

“Kim Jongdae you are the naivest person I’ve ever seen in my life. Get your feelings straight and tell him already.”

“H-hey I don’t like him that w-way! I don’t love him!” Chanyeol just looked at him blankly while smirking.

“See. I didn’t say anything. Just so you know, don’t be afraid to tell everything. You have been veeery obvious from the start. You just have to tell him.” Chanyeol said while giggling dorkily over Kyungsoo’s text at him just now. He gets up and started getting out of the shop while waving his phone saying Kyungsoo texted him for a date, leaving a dumbfounded Jongdae.

Jongdae thought mindfully of what Chanyeol said. Thinking through the words he just said. _‘I'm going insane’._ He thought while thinking of possible things that will happen if he ever confessed to Minseok. What if Minseok hate him?

_There’s only one thing in my mind._

Maybe he’s just thinking too much. Maybe he’s just being too pessimistic about everything. He got up to buy some colorful circle candies. _‘Maybe these can help me’_. Or maybe he’s just thinking about a certain someone a little too much.

 

_It’s you and me._

 

 

Minseok waited patiently for someone to barge to his room any moment right now. But it seems like no one’s going to, any minute, anytime. He wanted to cry for pathetically hoping for Jongdae to surprise him that day.

 

_I’m a little bit of crazy._

_I’m a little bit of a fool._

 

Maybe he just expected too much from the boy. But he promised to give him something for his birthday today. Maybe he just holds on to promises a little too much. Jongdae is the kind who will never forget about promises.

 

_I’m a little bit of lonely._

 

 

 

_I’m a little bit of all. Oh I need a cure._

Gifts are not important for him. He doesn’t understand why he’s still not here. _‘Maybe he doesn’t really care that much’_. He sighed while stomping back to his bed to sleep.

When somebody named Jongdae broke his door.

“Hyung I’m sorry I’m—“

“Go home. My birthday has now ended.” Minseok crossed his arms over his chest signifying that he’s angry over the boy.

“But look, it’s still 15 minutes before 12. We still have time to celebrate.” He pouted cutely while pointing at the clock hanging above Minseok’s walls.

“If you just came early then we could have had much time to celebrate. So?” He stared confusingly as Minseok laid his hands over him as if asking him to give something. Then realization hits him. He has no gift to offer his to Minnie. And so he bended over and kneeled to Minseok while fishing something on his pocket.

“A crumpled paper? Seriously Jongdae?! I’ve waited for how many hours here in hopes that you will come and celebrate with me and all I got is a crumpled paper as a present? You even promised to give me something sweet.” Minseok didn’t really mind if Jongdae gave him a crumpled paper as a present. It’s just that it hurts him to know that maybe Jongdae forgot that it is his birthday today that’s why he got nothing for him at all.  
Unknown to him, Jongdae had been blocked by his professor on his way home by the school gate and asked him to assist him in tallying some shit and he can’t do anything but to comply if he wants to live a peaceful life in his subject.

“I’m sorry but my Prof burdened me with some works.” He said while lowering his head because he’s so embarrassed right now. He made Minseok upset and he wants to curse himself for that. Now there’s no way he can do to make him happy. But he suddenly remembered the ‘sweet’ he kept on his backpack a while ago. He lifted his head and smiled in victory as he rummaged his bag to find something.

“Why the hell are you smiling?” Asked Minseok, confused of why Jongdae is smiling.

“I promised to give you something sweet right?” He said while beaming happily when he found what he’s finding. He tore the wrapper and put something on his mouth before turning his head to Minseok.

“Yes you did so wh—” He was cut off when a pair of lips landed on his own. They stayed like that for a few good seconds when something slipped on the corner of his mouth. Something sweet. A candy.  
They parted for a while when Jongdae gave him a short peck while hanging his head low due to embarrassment.

“S-so. I got a candy on my mouth and you got one too. I guess that’s my gift.” He said while waiting for Minseok to respond. Getting nothing, he stands up ready to leave when Minseok pulled him down again and kissed him. This time, they kissed passionately and parted only when air is badly needed.

“Now that’s sweet.” Jongdae smiled and pulled Minseok again for a lovely kiss. He wondered why it had been long before they realize their feelings.

 

 

“I love you Dae.”

 

_Just a little bit of you._

 

“I love you Minseok.”

 

And guessed that maybe, it’s the little things that they do for them to have such great emotions swirling on their hearts.


End file.
